<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That One Time in College by PipperHearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091832">That One Time in College</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipperHearts/pseuds/PipperHearts'>PipperHearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlisle Cullen acting his age, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, No Renesmee Cullen, Post-Breaking Dawn, Vampire Bella Swan, shitpost, we all know she was a mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipperHearts/pseuds/PipperHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cullens finally leave Forks and move to Manhattan to attend college.</p><p>I just wanted a scenario that forced Carlisle to act his age so don’t expect too much from this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That One Time in College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was once again time to move, after 5 more years in Forks we needed to find a new place, even with Alice and Rosalie aging Carlisle and Esme with makeup every time they went out and the rest of us staying out of sight from everybody in town, remaining for the sake of Charlie was starting to take a toll on all of us.</p><p>We talked about what our new life would be, we decided to move to New York, the first time for me, and once again for the rest of the Family. Jasper wanted to go back to college and Emmett and Rose were happy with the change of scenery and being able to go out again. Even though Carlisle had said I was ready to go to college after my first three years of my new life, Edward finally agreed to let me apply, still worried about my self control—though even Rosalie said he didn’t have anything to worry about—on the condition that someone had to take the same clases as I.</p><p>At first Alice volunteer, obviously, but when she leaned that I wanted to major in English literature she back down, Edward didn’t want to do that either but said he would if no one else wanted. In the end we asked Esme, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie but no one wanted so it seemed that Edward would have to suck it up until Carlisle unexpectedly offered to go back to college with me.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Asked Edward.</p><p>“Of course, If you don’t mind I’d like to take a break from the hospital and go back to college and study something different.” Carlisle answered.</p><p>“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this,” I said. “I can major in something different, Jasper is doing sociology and I think that could be interesting...”</p><p>“Bella, it’s alright, I think I’ve spent too long working and studying in the medical field and I’d like a change. Besides, with Alice watching over our investments, we don’t have to worry about money. Unless you’d prefer someone else’s company...”</p><p>“No! It’s not that!” I said worried that he really thought I didn’t want be around him. “It’s just that I’d hate to be a burden and because I know you really like helping people by working in the hospital...”</p><p>“We all need a vacation every once in a while.” He interrupted with a small laugh at my embarrassment.</p><p>“Well then,” continued Edward. “Now that that is settled, what’s gonna be our story this time? Are you still gonna pretend to be our father?”</p><p>“Don’t you think that’s gonna be weird?” Asked Emmett coming into the living room with Jasper behind him, both still with twigs and leaves sticked to them indicating they just finished fighting outside. “I mean, Bella going to college with her husband’s dad?”</p><p>“He’s right, we’ll need to change our roles this time.” Added Jasper.</p><p>“Well then, can everyone come in here.” He asked even though he knew everyone could hear him no matter where in the house they were.</p><p>In an instant, Rosalie, Alice and Esme joined us.</p><p>“As you heard, this time I’ll be going back to college with Bella therefore I think it’s better if I don’t pose as a parental figure. Alice, what do you see it’s best?” We all turned to look at her while she scanned through different possible futures with her eyes focused on nothing.</p><p>“Everything is still too blurry, it seems that it’s ok if Carlisle takes the roll of Rosalie and Jasper’s older brother, you can say you changed your mind after some years working and decided to go back to school, but after that I can’t be sure, can someone make a decision on what they’d like to do?”</p><p>“Darling,” Carlisle walked up to Esme, “is there something you’d like to do? You don’t have to be an adoptive mother this time.”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking on getting a master’s but I still don’t know in what, last time I studied architecture and I think I’d like to continue with that or something related with design.”</p><p>“Alice, do you see anything now?” Asked Carlisle once again.</p><p>“Mmm not really, Rose, have you and Emmett decided anything?”</p><p>“We were thinking on taking sometime as a couple again but we weren’t sure.”</p><p>“Can you both make that decision and then think about liv with us.” Nor Rose nor Emmett said anything but Alice’s expression changed twice. “Well, I think you are going to be apart this time.</p><p>“So the best course of action is this: Carlisle and Esme will be both acting their age; Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie will be the Cullen siblings with Jaz and Rose being twins once again; Bella, Emmett and I will be the Swan siblings and Esme and Edward will be the Platts.</p><p>“For Carlisle’s family, both parents died 6 years ago in a car crash, when he turned 18 he asked for his siblings custody and because their parents left them a considerable amount, the are able to pay for college.</p><p>“Esme and Edward only have their mom but it’s always busy traveling for work, and our parents divorced when after I was born and, if Bella doesn’t mind, we can say Charlie is our father who lives in forks and Reneé our mother who lives in Jacksonville.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Asked Edward.</p><p>“Well, we can’t have <em>all</em> of our parents dead, that’s more suspicious.</p><p>“Anyways, Bella will start college this year an I’ll wait till the next one because she is older than me. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie will be the same age as Bella and we’ll need three houses this time, on the first one Rose and Emmett will be ‘renting’ as a couple, he’s one year older but waited for Rose to go to college together, because Bella didn’t want to live with her brother and her girlfriend, and because she knew Jasper because he’s my boyfriend, she’ll be staying with him and Carlisle on a house their parents left them in the will, but because I’ll be pretending to be in forks for one more year I’d like Carlisle’s place to be the most secluded so that I can at least be in the house without hiding.</p><p>“Finally Edward and Esme will be living in a flat but after she and Carlisle meet one day that Carlisle picks Bella up from her boyfriend’s, they’ll start dating, after a couple of months Bella and Esme agree to switch and move places.</p><p>“Bella, Carlisle and Edward will be attending NYU while Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie and Esme will be in Columbia.”</p><p>“Does everyone agree? That’s just the story and to a certain extent we’ll have to follow it but we all know we don’t <em>actually</em> have to live like that all the time.”</p><p>“It’s fine by us.” Said Rosalie obviously happy to live alone with Emmett for a while.</p><p>“Bella? Edward?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Well,” I started, “it’s the first time I do this so whatever you say it’s ok.”</p><p>“Sure.” Said Edward. “As long as we can be together after a couple of months.” He added with a grin.</p><p>Alice knew Jasper would agree to whatever she said so we turned to look at Carlisle and Esme for their opinion.</p><p>“Would you like to change something, Darling?” He asked while taking Esme’s hand in his.</p><p>“It’ll be new to spend time apart from each other, we’ve always been the married couple but I think it’ll be nice.” She said with a soft smile.</p><p>“Very well then, Alice, when do we have to leave?”</p><p>Alice planed for us to leave Forks two weeks after our meeting, we would be spending another two weeks in Chicago and then we’ll be arriving separately to New York.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>